


Our rainbow

by chisheccid



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23473492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chisheccid/pseuds/chisheccid
Summary: Se acostó en el camastro que tenía allí y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, sin embargo, las lágrimas esta vez fluyeron sin ningún esfuerzo y maldijo el nombre de su nakama. Necesitaba llegar a tierra, y una vez lo hicieran, se largaría de ese barco de una buena vez…
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Usopp, Usopp/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Our rainbow

**Disclaimer:** One Piece le pertenece a Oda, todo lo visto a continuación es producto de mi imaginación.

Para la tabla temas de fandom insano prompt 004: Días duros.

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, he decidido aprovechar la inspiración que tengo para terminar la tabla de fandom insano (sé que es demasiado tiempo, pero acá estamos dándole.)

 **Nota 2:** Sé que hay alguien que me va a odiar infinitamente por haber hecho esto, pero necesitaba sacar este fic de mi organismo, fic que se me vino a la mente una noche en la que no podía dormir.

…

**Our rainbow**

No estaba del todo seguro de cómo habían empezado las cosas, pero allí estaban, aferrados el uno al otro nuevamente, buscando caricias que calmaran el calor de los cuerpos juveniles que tenían.

Si se concentraba lo suficiente podía recordar, aunque muy vagamente, el principio del final. Fue después del reencuentro, cuando las cosas se habían calmado y encontraban al fin paz en ese mar infinito. A Sanji se lo podía ver más persistente con las muchachas, y cuando le preguntaban el porqué de su actitud, simplemente se alejaba haciendo notar que no era un tema del cuál le agradase comentar.

En una de esas tardes, Usopp había decidido que dedicaría tiempo a su taller, extrañaba la madera y el metal haciendo ese sonido tan característico al chocar, necesitaba concentrarse en sus cosas y dejar de festejar. Había extrañado a sus nakama, pero también extrañaba la soledad a la cual se había acostumbrado en esa isla. Así, dejó atrás a sus camaradas para dirigirse al taller, se sentía un poco mareado después de esa estúpida competencia de ver quien bebe más que había organizado la navegante solamente para echarse unas risas, y él, había aceptado por el calor del asunto, además, Chopper se había inscrito, y no quería quedar como un niño.

Se escabulló para que nadie notase su ausencia y a menos de cinco minutos de haber encontrado calma, escuchó la puerta de su taller abrirse. Estuvo a punto de echar a quién lo estuviese interrumpiendo, pero desistió al ver a un Sanji que, al igual que él, había decidido escapar.

—Horrendo jaleo que se armó allá. —Dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo. —¿Te molesta si me quedo aquí? —Le preguntó más por cortesía, porque Sanji ya había decidido que se quedaría.

Usopp alzó los hombros en señal de que no le importaba y siguió a lo suyo. Dentro del taller el ambiente era silencioso, y a pesar de que a lo lejos se podía escuchar a sus amigos festejar, allí adentro solamente se respiraba paz.

—¿Sabes? —Y el cigarrillo le quedó colgando de los labios, era como si Sanji le tratase de decir algo desde hace varios días, y simplemente no se atreviera.

A Usopp el gesto lo sorprendió, y es que antes de su separación, habían formado un lazo muy estrecho, si bien se llevaba bien con todos, Sanji se había convertido en su confidente. Podían pasar noches enteras conversando sin que llegaran a aburrirse, y ahora, podía ver que al rubio se le dificultaban las palabras.

—¿Cómo fue en la isla que estabas? —Preguntó desviando el tema.

—¡Una tortura! —Exclamó Usopp para hacerlo reír. Y es que, si de algo podía jactarse el tirador, era de las contagiosas carcajadas que le arrancaba al rubio cada tanto.

Sanji rio, como Usopp lo esperaba, y después de un momento, empezó a calmarse.

—Lo mío si que fue una tortura. — Le dijo ya sereno y Usopp le puso toda la atención posible, porque era raro que Sanji tocase el tema por voluntad propia, quizás ese era el momento de Sanji de desahogarse.

Pero muy contrario a lo que imaginó, Sanji le cambió el tema para empezar a hablar de Nami.

Era bien sabido que Sanji podía ser un mujeriego de lo peor, y que si cualquier dama se le insinuaba, el caería redondo a los pies de la misma, pero con Nami era diferente, porque se le podía ver que en verdad estaba enamorado, y sufría en cada rechazo aunque no lo demostrase. No tenía remedio, era de esos amores a los cuales te aferras y al mismo tiempo rehúyes al encontrar una pizca de afecto en otro lado.

Y conversaron largo y tendido, más bien, Sanji conversó mientras Usopp lo escuchaba con atención, solamente pronunciando palabras varias para incitar que continúe. La noche cayó y los dos se habían refugiado en la cocina para seguir hablando y bebiendo de paso.

…

El moreno regresó en sí. Una lágrima amenazó con escapar de su ojo derecho, pero respiró hondo y aguantó lo máximo posible. Se levantó de la mesa después de haber comido y fue a refugiarse en el taller. Se acostó en el camastro que tenía allí y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir, sin embargo, las lágrimas esta vez fluyeron sin ningún esfuerzo y maldijo el nombre de su nakama. Necesitaba llegar a tierra, y una vez lo hicieran, se largaría de ese barco de una buena vez…

…

Quizás su mente había bloqueado los recuerdos, pero no estaba haciendo su trabajo de manera eficiente. Sólo sabía que en algún punto de la noche Sanji se le había abalanzado después de confesarle que era débil. Que dos años de abstinencia no cualquiera lo soportaría, y estando en esa isla, después de haber bebido un poco, se había revolcado con el primer okama que apareció en su camino. Y ahora, estar cerca de la navegante y no poder hacerle nada, le tenía al borde de la locura. El alcohol, los secretos confesados y la abstinencia habían sido factores clave para desencadenar el infierno.

Usopp se dejó hacer, más por sorpresa que por otra cosa, el alcohol también había hecho efecto en él, y no se le ocurrió mejor manera que apoyar a su amigo. Se botaron de cabeza hacia lo prohibido y Usopp sucumbió ante lo desconocido. Se encontró a sí mismo gimiendo de placer con cada mordida que le brindaba el rubio, y se sorprendió muchísimo al saber que su propio cuerpo reaccionaba de maneras que nunca antes había conocido. Y se lanzó al abismo, se entregó al deseo y rogó que lo que estaba sucediendo no terminase nunca.

Se aferró de la camisa azul que Sanji portaba esa noche, se agarró con fuerza mientras hundía su cara en el pecho con olor a cigarro y especias del cocinero, ahogó un grito de dolor y satisfacción al tiempo que Sanji lo apretaba contra su cuerpo al tiempo que eyaculaba dentro del moreno. Se quedaron así un tiempo, hasta que los temblores y la respiración volviera a su curso correcto. Usopp se separó para encontrar una sonrisa de Sanji, una maldita sonrisa que lo llevaría al abismo.

…

Lo maldijo nuevamente mientras se levantaba del camastro, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina mientras veía el lugar con tristeza. Abrió la alacena y agarró una botella de las reservas de Zoro, seguramente no lo notaría, y si así fuera, no tenía miedo del espadachín, se podría decir que era un acto suicida por parte del tirador, y no le importaba estar en el ojo de la tormenta, al menos no después de todo el dolor que sentía.

…

Después de esa noche, sus encuentros necesitaban cada vez de menos alcohol, al menos por parte de Sanji que necesitaba embriagarse un poco para poder ponerse a punto con Usopp, y el moreno lo entendía, porque después de todo, lo que hacían era un acto que no tenía más intensiones que desahogar los más bajos instintos de sus cuerpos, o al menos eso era lo que Sanji le recordaba cada vez antes de hacerlo suyo. A Usopp le encantaba, para él no era ningún problema encontrarse en esa situación con el rubio. En el corazón puro de Usopp no cabía la posibilidad de que alguien tuviera sexo con otro sin involucrar sentimientos, y es por esa misma razón que nunca se negó a Sanji, porque de cierta manera ya lo apreciaba más de lo normal, y con los sucesos de esa primera noche fue suficiente para arrastrarlo a enamorarse, aunque claro, no lo decía por miedo a que Sanji se asustara y terminara lo que había empezado, el tirador pensó que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que Sanji pudiera decirle lo que sentía en realidad, y con ese pensamiento llegó al orgasmo aferrándose a la espalda desnuda y fornida de su amante.

Con el pasar del tiempo, Sanji ya no le recordaba los motivos por los cuales se encontraban de vez en cuando en la factoría y Usopp en su ingenuidad llegó a pensar que esa era la forma de Sanji de decirle que se había enamorado. Incluso en las tardes en las cuales se quedaban a solas pescando, en un silencio que lejos de ser incómodo era señal de confianza. Y se dedicaban sonrisas cómplices, manoseos a escondidas mientras a lo lejos brillaba con fuerza un arcoíris que Usopp reclamó de ellos.

—Es hermoso. —Le dijo Sanji mientras le frotaba la cabeza rizada, y para Usopp fue suficiente ese gesto para reclamar al cocinero como suyo.

Se besaron hasta perder el aliento y Sanji lo arrastró al taller dejando las cañas de pescar a la deriva. No existía nada en ese momento, eran dueños de su propio mundo y Usopp sintió que en ese momento podía fallecer feliz si estaba entre los brazos del cocinero.

…

Empezó a beber en ese lugar, tratando de borrar a Sanji de su cabeza, pero era imposible, la cocina olía a cigarrillo y especias, a comida marina y colonia. Decidió salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible, pero en su camino encontró a un Zoro que lo miraba extrañado.

—Esa es una de mis botellas. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Usopp no se lo tomó de buena manera, y empujando a un espadachín sorprendido se marchó.

…

Esa mañana había despertado feliz, se sentía completo y respiraba un ambiente de paz. Los gritos de sus nakama le llegaron a lo lejos y rio ante la idea de que se le habían pegado las cobijas por no haber dormido lo suficiente por culpa de Sanji.

Salió al comedor para encontrarse con sus amigos y desayunar mientras veía a Sanji sin que nadie más que ellos se dieran cuenta, pero esa mañana fue diferente. Las miradas cómplices no se las dirigía a él y parecían tener otro dueño, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas y lo descubrió. Nami correspondía sus sonrisas a escondidas, se miraban de una manera muy distinta a la que acostumbraban y de pronto, lo entendió todo.

…

Se volvió a acostar en el camastro y le dio un largo sorbo a la botella, no le importó el fuerte sabor ni el hecho de que el líquido le quemaba las entrañas, necesitaba borrar de su ser las caricias y los besos, quería exorcizarse porque sentía que algo lo había poseído. Era la tristeza y el dolor que hacían mella en su corazón, reventó la botella contra la puerta y allí vio la camisa azul de Sanji, esa que tanto le gustaba, quizás la había olvidado allí una de esas noches en donde lo tomaba. Se dirigió hasta allí y tomó la camisa impregnada de trozos de vidrio y al cortarse los dedos, no le importó en absoluto. Se sentía perdido, cruelmente perdido.

Se quedó mudo por un momento, observando como el azul se oscurecía en sus manos y como por un impulso dio un puñetazo al suelo con todas sus fuerzas.

Usopp ya no era el mismo debilucho de antes, así que el golpe había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para lastimarlo. La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe dejando ver a un Zoro preocupado.

—¿Qué carajos estás haciendo? —Fue lo único que atinó a decir, la voz que en un principio fue de reprimenda se suavizó al ver el estado de su amigo. Nunca lo había visto así, tan destrozado y derrotado, vio como las lágrimas le fluían copiosamente mientras Usopp en su orgullo se mordía los labios para no ponerse a gimotear frente al espadachín.

Por un momento no supo lo que pasaba hasta que notó la camisa de Sanji entre sus manos. Y ahí fue que comprendió todo, o quizás no todo, pero de algo podía estar seguro, y es que la repentina relación de Nami con el cocinero habían afectado realmente a Usopp.

Sin saber que decir, corrió hacia su amigo para apoyarlo de alguna manera, y al ponerle una mano en el hombro, Usopp no pudo contenerse más y se aferró al cuerpo del espadachín para ahogar su llanto. Zoro se quedó allí, con la misma expresión seria que lo caracterizaba, inmóvil en el abrazo que le dedicaba a su nakama, dejando empapar su pecho con lágrimas y sangre. Se quedó allí hasta que Usopp se durmió, e incluso se quedó en esa misma posición hasta que el sol empezó a alzarse desde el firmamento, se quedó allí hasta que Usopp despertó y lo mirara atónito. Zoro simplemente se levantó sin decirle nada y le dio la espalda para salir, y antes de abrir la puerta le dijo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Y Usopp no supo que responder.

El espadachín se marchó con intenciones de asesinar a Sanji, no podía creer que fuese tan hijo de puta para hacer sufrir así a un nakama, se dirigió a la cocina y antes de que pudiese abrir la puerta se vio interrumpido por la mano de Usopp. Lo miró suplicante y Zoro, en un gesto de eterna sabiduría se apartó para irse con todo su mal humor hacia su camarote.

…

El ansiado “tierra a la vista” resonó en todo el barco. Habían pasado semanas en altamar que el arribar a una isla era motivo suficiente para festejar.

Usopp se adentró en el camarote y empezó a empacar algunas cosas que eran importantes, no muchas, pero si las suficientes para hacer una nueva vida en esa isla. Sintió la presencia del espadachín tras su espalda.

—¿Qué quieres? —Le dijo, y no era en tono de molestia, porque si de algo se daba cuenta Usopp, es que Zoro no lo dejaría marchar tan fácil.

—Pides demasiado. — Le dijo después de reflexionar sobre sus palabras.

—¿A qué te refieres? — preguntó Usopp mientras daba la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos, pero apenas pudo clavarle la mirada, lo cierto era que se moría de vergüenza al haberle mostrado su sufrimiento esa noche y le esquivó la mirada.

—Me pides que no asesine al cejas rizadas por haberte hecho sufrir y ahora me pides que te deje ir sin más. Debes elegir, no puedes tenerlo todo en la vida. Si te vas de la tripulación, lo mato.

Usopp entendió la gravedad del asunto, Zoro nunca había hecho una amenaza de esa magnitud. A Sanji le decía cada tanto que lo iba a matar por cualquier estupidez que estuviera sucediendo, y Sanji le respondía que primero lo mataría él, era algo de lo más común, pero el tirador sabía que en esa ocasión era de verdad. Si bien no se imaginaba a Zoro matando a Sanji, el tono con el que lo decía era acojonador.

El moreno, sin más opción, dejó las maletas en el suelo, y con un sonoro suspiro al fin le dijo. —¿Qué quieres de mí?

Y Zoro le sonrió, le tomó del brazo para arrastrarlo fuera del barco ante la mirada atónita de todos sus camaradas. Se lo llevó por calles que daban miedo, y Usopp a cada paso se sentía más temeroso, si seguía dejándose arrastrar por Zoro, terminarían perdidos y en algún tipo de problema con los lugareños.

Llegaron al fin a lo que parecía ser un bar y entraron. Zoro se sentó a la barra y Usopp lo siguió sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba.

—Habla. — Le dijo un Zoro que ya empezaba a beber lo que le sirvieron de sopetón en la mesa.

Si bien el espadachín no tenía tacto para decir las cosas, Usopp necesitaba desahogarse, así que no hizo falta nada más para que aflojara la lengua y le contase todo, desde los besos y manoseos hasta las noches de intensa lujuria que había pasado junto al cocinero.

Zoro lo escuchó atento y en las ocasiones en donde Usopp no podía seguir hablando por culpa de las lágrimas le pedía un nuevo jarro de cerveza, y después de que se lo terminara, seguía hablando, contando con lujo de detalles hasta la más inocente caricia que le había dado.

Después de todo el relato sólo movió la cabeza.

—Eres un idiota. —Le dijo con su característica seriedad, y no era un insulto, era la verdad, y Usopp lo sabía, se había enamorado tan estúpidamente de alguien quien le había advertido desde un principio que todo lo que hacían no significaba nada, que era un simple acto para liberar tensiones y que Usopp, por ser como era, le quiso dar un significado más profundo a algo que no era nada más que un simple acto carnal.

—¿Y ahora yo que hago con lo que siento? — Le dijo ya un poco embriagado después de tantas cervezas.

Zoro le sonrió como quién pregunta lo más obvio. —Aguantarte. No puedes irte sin más, deberías darle una muy buena explicación a Luffy, y sabes bien lo terco que puede ser. No dejará que te vayas, y siendo sincero, tampoco yo. —A Usopp le sorprendió la confesión de Zoro, no entendía muy bien por qué le había dicho eso, y antes de que pudiera hacerse cuentos en la cabeza, el espadachín enseguida acotó. —Me inmiscuí en todo esto sin querer, y si algo llegase a pasar, también pasaría a ser responsable.

Usopp asintió. Lograba comprender todo aquello. Y a pesar de que le doliera, sabía que no podía abandonar la tripulación, así como así.

Regresaron al barco bien adentrada la noche.

—El log pose se configuró en unas pocas horas ¿En dónde carajos se habían metido? — Reclamó Nami al verlos.

—Si si, ya podemos irnos. —Le dijo Zoro sin ganas de nada. Se encontraba agotado, y no por el hecho de haber pasado con Usopp, si no por el monumental esfuerzo que había hecho al pensar en la manera de decirle al tirador que no podía dejarlos.

A partir de ese día, la dinámica en el barco empezó a cambiar. Zoro ya no pasaba todas las tardes en el puesto de vigía entrenando, en vez de eso, pasaba algunas horas con Usopp, ya sea pescando o simplemente acompañándolo, y a pesar de que el moreno le decía que se encontraba bien, Zoro no parecía estar muy convencido, y es que temía por Usopp por el simple hecho de que Nami y el estúpido cocinero se paseaban juntos por el barco sin importar quienes los estuviesen viendo y sabía que eso afectaba mucho a Usopp.

Las semanas pasaron y se convirtieron en meses y poco a poco Zoro y Usopp empezaban a crear un ritual que era ya casi sagrado. A los Mugiwara les sorprendía lo bien que empezaban a llevarse. Al principio solamente pasaban un par de horas juntos y actualmente se los podía ver haciendo todo tipo de cosas en compañía del otro. Usopp empezó a entrenar junto a Zoro, lo que al principio fue algo para evadir el dolor, muy rápidamente se había convertido en una costumbre y, por otro lado, Zoro ayudaba a Usopp a experimentar con sus plantas o pólvora, a veces se les unía Franky. Poco a poco la carcajada al unísono de ambos nakama se volvió algo común en el barco.

Una de esas tardes junto al tirador, Zoro se dio cuenta de que lo miraba más de lo acostumbrado, empezó a sentir la imperiosa necesidad de sentarse a su lado, y le sorprendió gratamente el descubrir nuevos sentimientos por su nakama, rio para sus adentros.

—No sé cómo ese idiota no pudo enamorarse de ti. —Le dijo casi sin pensar.

Usopp se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz rasposa diciéndole eso después de varios meses. Si bien ya había superado el dolor, el estómago le dio un vuelco al recordar ese episodio en su vida. —¿Zoro, estás bien? —Preguntó el tirador sin una mejor frase para decirle.

—¿Aún te duele? —Lo miró a los ojos de una manera demasiado profunda que Usopp se intimidó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo ante la mirada del espadachín.

—Su… su… supongo que ya no. — Le dijo, y luego de pensarlo un poco más se corrigió a sí mismo. —Ya no me duele, pero no has contestado mi pregunta.

Zoro le sonrió, su amigo sabía ser muy perspicaz. —Estoy bien. —Le dijo, para luego remarcar. —Estaremos bien.

El espadachín sabía que después del trauma que significó el cocinero en su vida, tenía que irse con cuidado con Usopp, no quería espantarlo ni mucho menos presionarlo, decidió aguardar a que las heridas sanasen y poco a poco podría acercarse a él de otra manera que distaba mucho de ser solamente una amistad.

**FIN**

Ódienme si quieren, también me odio un poco por la actitud de Sanji en este fic (Siendo el SanUso mi OTP), pero el fic se me impregnó en la mente una noche de insomnio y lo había estado pensando bastante hasta que di con la solución, y hey, que el ZoUso no me desagrada para nada y tenía ganas de escribir algo entre estos dos, pero no tan implícito como Tormenta de arena.

Y eso. La inspiración se la debo a la canción “In this shirt” de “ The irrepressibles” fue esa noche que estaba escuchando música y apareció esta, y me puse tan triste por la letra que dije, aquí hay material para uno de esos fics angst que tanto me gustan, y al final terminó en un hurt/comfort que no me lo esperaba ni yo.

Y bueno, espero poder seguir con más fics en estos días y que la musa no me abandone.

Gracias por llegar hasta acá y es que me gusta extenderme en el final.

Suerte!


End file.
